DV-7D Dervish
Type/Model: Dervish DV-7D Tech: Inner Sphere / 3050 Config: Biped BattleMech Rules: Level 2, Standard design Mass: 55 tons Chassis: Dorwinion 55TES Endo Steel Power Plant: 275 Core Tek Fusion Walking Speed: 54.0 km/h Maximum Speed: 86.4 km/h Jump Jets: 5 Swingline X-1000 Standard Jump Jets Jump Capacity: 150 meters Armor Type: StarGuard CIV w. CASE Ferro-Fibrous Armament: 2 Federated 10-shot LRM 10s 2 ChisComp 39 Medium Lasers 2 Federated SuperStreak Streak SRM 2s Manufacturer: Achernar BattleMechs Location: New Avalon Communications System: Achernar Electronics HID-21 Targeting & Tracking System: Federated Hunter Mk II Overview: Though the Dervish was once one of the most common 'Mechs in the Inner Sphere, the Succession Wars have taken their toll on the 'Mech. With the only Dervish factory in Davion space, the other Successor States lost more and more of this design to attrition. Because each had a supply of other designs in the same weight class, the House Lords were little concerned. Even House Davion seemed to lose interest in the design. The Federated Suns continued to purchase the Dervish, but at a much slower rate than other designs, such as the Enforcer. Achernar BattleMechs has temporarily shut down its Dervish line at its factory in Dorwinion on New Avalon while apparently studying ways to use Star League technology to spark new interest in the Dervish. The plans reportedly call for taking advantage of Endo Steel internal structure to allow installation of two Federated SuperStreak Dual-SRM Launchers in place of the older model and Cellular Ammunition Storage Equipment to help protect the long-range missile reloads. An extra half-ton of armor and a switch to StarGuard CIV Ferro-Fibrous would enhance protection even more. ---- Type/Model: Dervish DV-7D Mass: 55 tons Equipment: Crits Mass Int. Struct.: 91 pts Endo Steel 14 3.00 (Endo Steel Loc: 7 LT, 6 RT, 1 CT) Engine: 275 6 15.50 Walking MP: 5 Running MP: 8 Jumping MP: 5 Heat Sinks: 10 Double 20 0 .00 Gyro: 4 3.00 Cockpit, Life Supt., Sensors: 5 3.00 Actuators: L: Sh+UA+LA R: Sh+UA+LA 14 .00 Armor Factor: 143 pts Ferro-Fibrous 14 8.00 (Armor Crit Loc: 7 LA, 7 RA) Internal Armor Structure Value Head: 3 9 Center Torso: 18 21 Center Torso (Rear): 5 L/R Side Torso: 13 19/19 L/R Side Torso (Rear): 5/5 L/R Arm: 9 13/13 L/R Leg: 13 17/17 Weapons and Equipment Loc Heat Ammo Crits Mass -------------------------------------------------------- 1 LRM 10 LT 4 2 5.00 1 LRM 10 RT 4 24 4 7.00 (Ammo Locations: 1 LT, 1 RT) 1 Medium Laser RA 3 1 1.00 1 Medium Laser LA 3 1 1.00 1 Streak SRM 2 LA 2 1 1.50 1 Streak SRM 2 RA 2 100 3 3.50 (Ammo Locations: 2 RT) CASE Equipment: LT RT 2 1.00 5 Standard Jump Jets: 5 2.50 (Jump Jet Loc: 1 CT, 2 LL, 2 RL) -------------------------------------------------------- TOTALS: 18 76 55.00 Crits & Tons Left: 2 .00 Calculated Factors: Total Cost: 5,571,216 C-Bills Battle Value: 1,328 Cost per BV: 4,195.19 Weapon Value: 995 / 942 (Ratio = .75 / .71) Damage Factors: SRDmg = 16; MRDmg = 11; LRDmg = 5 BattleForce2: MP: 5J, Armor/Structure: 4/5 Damage PB/M/L: 4/3/1, Overheat: 0 Class: MM; Point Value: 13 Weapon Chart Federated 10-shot LRM 10s Damage: 1/hit Heat: 4 Ranges: 1-7 8-14 15-21 (6 Minimum) Ammo: 24 (total) ChisComp 39 Medium Lasers Damage: 4 Heat: 3 Ranges: 1-3 4-6 7-9 Ammo: N/A Federated SuperStreak Streak SRM 2 Damage: 2/hit Heat: 2 Ranges: 1-3 4-6 7-9 Ammo: 100 (total) Armor Chart: Armor Value- Head: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Center Torso: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Center Torso (Rear): [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] L Side Torso: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] L Side Torso (Rear): [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] R Side Torso: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] R Side Torso (Rear): [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Left Arm: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Right Arm: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Left Leg: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Right Leg: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Internal Structure- Head: [ ][ ][ ] Center Torso: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] L Side Torso: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] R Side Torso:[ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Left Arm: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Right Arm: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Left Leg: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Right Leg: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Crit Chart- Head Support Sensors Cockpit ???? Sensors Support Left Arm Shoulder Arm Actuator Arm Actuator Laser SRM 2 Ferro-Fibrous Ferro-Fibrous Ferro-Fibrous Ferro-Fibrous Ferro-Fibrous Ferro-Fibrous Ferro-Fibrous Right Arm Shoulder Arm Actuator Arm Actuator Laser SRM 2 Ferro-Fibrous Ferro-Fibrous Ferro-Fibrous Ferro-Fibrous Ferro-Fibrous Ferro-Fibrous Ferro-Fibrous Left Torso 10 {LRM 10} x12 {Streak 2} 50 CASE Steel Steel Steel Steel Steel Steel ???? Center Torso Engine Engine Engine Gyro Gyro Gyro Gyro Engine Engine Engine Jet Steel Right Torso 10 {LRM 10} x12 {Streak 2} 50 CASE Steel Steel Steel Steel Steel Steel Steel Left Leg Hip Leg Actuator Leg Actuator Actuator Jet Jet Right Leg Hip Leg Actuator Leg Actuator Actuator Jet Jet